1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for improving traction for wheeled vehicles. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for improving traction for mobile robots where traction is a concern.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Mobile robots have been designed, developed and deployed to handle a variety of tasks such as manufacturing and security. As robots become more prevalent in society, they will continue to automate tasks currently performed by people. Household cleaning and maintenance is an obvious application for robotics, and pool cleaning, lawn mowing and vacuum robots have been created. It has advanced to the point where commercial success of household robots has become an implementation, rather than technology, issue.
Robust navigation is the great problem for mobile robots. It is essential for a mobile robot to know its location with precision when navigating through an environment. Keeping track of the position and orientation is known as localization. Dead reckoning localization methods maintain a rough estimate of the robot""s change in position with odometry and inertial navigation systems and are often used because of their low cost and simplicity. As robots become smaller and lighter, their wheels become more likely to slip, which causes localization errors that accumulate over time.
The friction between the robot wheels and the ground is what prevents the wheels from slippage. Rubber is commonly used for wheels because of its high coefficient of friction. Real world environments can be dirty, and dirt presents several problems for wheeled robots. As wheels get dirty, the rubber or other material is not as sticky and the wheels are more likely to slip. Also, sand and other hard particles are common components of dirt found on floors. These small abrasive particles can stick to a robot""s wheels and scratch the ground. This is not a problem when the ground is a road or sidewalk, but scratches can ruin household floors.
It has been shown on bicycles that flexible wire forms rubbing against the tires can be effective at removing glass and other materials before the tire is punctured. This system has not been employed on other types of vehicles, nor would it be effective against sand or other small abrasives.
It is well known that wheeled vehicles slip on wet surfaces. Standard tires are provided with treads to prevent slippage. Treads are good for channeling water to prevent hydroplaning, and for improving traction on soft and rough surfaces. When hydroplaning occurs, treads allow passage for water flow, so that the tire can remain in contact with the ground. This is a large benefit when there is a significant amount of water. Treads also provide improved traction on soft and rough surfaces where the wheel can grab portions of the ground. However, standard treads are not effective on hard, smooth surfaces especially when a thin layer of water coats surfaces. In that case, friction and weight are the best ways to improve a vehicle""s traction. Some robot applications such as a mop are designed to leave a layer of water on smooth floors that greatly increases the chances of wheel slippage.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for improving traction and reducing slippage for wheeled vehicles such as mobile robots.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method that improves traction and/or reducing slippage for wheeled vehicles such as mobile robots. One aspect of the invention relates to a mobile vehicle. The vehicle comprises a body, at least one wheel mounted on the body for propelling the body when the wheel is being rotated, and at least one brush for rubbing against the wheel for cleaning when the wheel is being rotated.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a mobile vehicle. The vehicle comprises a body, and at least one wheel mounted on the body for propelling the body when the wheel is being rotated, where the wheel includes suction cups.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a mobile vehicle. The vehicle comprises a body, and at least one wheel mounted on the body for propelling the body when the wheel is being rotated, where the wheel includes wiper sections.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for improving traction for a mobile vehicle with a body. The method comprises mounting at least one wheel on the body for propelling the body when the wheel is being rotated, and providing at least one brush for rubbing against the wheel for cleaning when the wheel is being rotated.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a mobile robot. The robot comprises a body, at least one wheel mounted on the body for propelling the body when the wheel is being rotated, and at least one brush for rubbing against the wheel for cleaning when the wheel is being rotated.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to a mobile robot. The robot comprises a body, and at least one wheel mounted on the body for propelling the body when the wheel is being rotated, where the wheel includes wiper sections.